Beautiful Creature
by Nishabacon627
Summary: [CHANYEOL!] 'Terakhir kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih normal, tetapi sepertinya hari ini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia 'tak lagi normal' dan itu hanya untuk mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu cantik dihadapannya.' - Check this out! ChanBaek!


**Beautiful Creature ©**** Nisha_bacon627**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**Genre: **Romance & Fluff

**.**

**Lenght / Rating: **Ficlet / PG-15

.

** Disclaimer: **

Baekhyun & Chanyeol are owned by SM Town, their parents, and God (of course :p). But this story is pure mine ^o^

NO PLAGIARISM & COPYCAT!

.

**Summary:**

Terakhir kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih normal, tetapi sepertinya hari ini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia 'tak lagi normal' dan itu hanya untuk mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu cantik dihadapannya.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, dan _Gosh_! Chanyeol merasa dirinya benar-benar telah gila sekarang. Begadang bukanlah salah satu hobi dari seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi sekarang ia mendapati dirinya tengah memandang jari-jari indah yang terkulai lemas di samping wajahnya.

Ia sedikit mengutuki posisinya yang duduk berlutut di lantai dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tempat tidur seseorang yang baru tiga hari ini menjadi _roommate_nya, Byun Baekhyun.

Sungguh, kakinya sekarang benar-benar terasa kram, dan seorang Park Chanyeol tak menyukai hal itu, tapi bagaikan _magic_, dengan melihat jari-jari indah milik _roommate_nya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat rasa kram pada kakinya berkurang.

Kebiasaannya ini sudah berlangsung semenjak dua hari yang lalu, dimana hari pertama mereka menjadi _roommate_. Hari ini terhitung hari ketiga dimana Chanyeol menjalani hobi barunya itu.

Sejak Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang _trainee_ baru, sejak saat itu pula ia mengagumi teman sekamarnya. Mendengar kabar Baekhyun akan di debutkan bersama dengan _group_nya saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan main, apalagi sekarang mereka telah menjadi teman sekamar. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol seperti _fangirl_ yang ingin berteriak jika berada dekat dengan idolanya.

Banyak alasan untuk mengidolakan seorang Byun Baekhyun, wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran lelaki pada umumnya, matanya yang sayu dan membentuk bulan sabit jika tersenyum, tubuh mungilnya, bibirnya yang _kissable_, suaranya yang bak malaikat bernyanyi, dan jari-jari lentiknya yang notabene membuatnya bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Tapi sungguh, ia tak berbohong, apapun yang ada pada Baekhyun, ia menyukainya.

Chanyeol sedikit lebih merapatkan duduknya pada tepi kasur Baekhyun, beralih memperhatikan wajah cantik yang tertutupi beberapa helaian rambutnya yang sehalus bayi. Salah satu tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut itu, satu persatu, sampai terlihat jelas wajah cantik yang terus membayangi dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela menambah kesempurnaan pada sosok sempurna dengan sinarnya yang jatih tepat pada wajahnya.

Terakhir kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih normal, tetapi sepertinya hari ini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia 'tak lagi normal' dan itu hanya untuk mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu cantik dihadapannya.

CUP

Satu kecupan di dahi yang ia berikan mewakili seluruh perasaannya yang membuncah di dadanya saat ini. Melalui kecupan singkat itu ia bisa sedikit mengurangi buncahan dalam dadanya dengan menyalurkannya kembali pada seseorang yang mengakibatkan buncahan perasaan itu memenuhinya.

Karena esok dan seterusnya ia pastikan akan kembali terisi penuh. Mungkin lebih dari sebelumnya.

"_Good night_, Baek."

* * *

**Epilog:**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, begitu merasakan nafas panas di wajahnya terasa menjauh dan mendengar tempat tidur di sampingnya sedikit berderit menandakan pemiliknya baru saja melakukan satu gerak di atasnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, dimana ada tempat tidur lainnya dalam ruangan itu selain miliknya. Seseorang tidur membelakanginya disana.

Park Chanyeol –namanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit memanas dan ia pastikan pipinya sedang merona merah sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun tak pernah menjadi seorang _heavy sleeper_ sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, ia telah terbangun sejak _roommate_nya menyentuh lembut jari-jarinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merasakan setiap sentuhan lebut yang diberikan Chanyeol pada jari-jarinya sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi teman sekamar.

Ada pengecualin untuk satu hal, dan itu baru saja Chanyeol lakukan. Ciuman singkat pada dahinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat dengan masih menatap ke arah Chanyeol, sebelum menarik naik selimutnya sampai batasan dagu dan menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya.

"_Good night_, Yeol..."

**F.I.N**


End file.
